degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ellie-Hazel Conflict/@comment-4441793-20121108111617/@comment-4441793-20130109173510
As always, Dani makes some EXCELLENT points but to an extent, I honestly understand where LovelyDegrassi001 is coming from. JIMMY: Without a doubt, he ''fucked up with Hazel when he decided to stick his head so far up the ass of a girl who only saw him as a friend and had romantic feelings for another guy(Craig) instead. So, I understand that you(LovelyDegrassi) don't like Ellie and that's fine but you really shouldn't blame her at all. I love Jimmy too but this is all his fault at the end of the day. HAZEL: I honestly do not put any of the blame on her, not even about the art interest factor. She actually TRIED to support Jimmmy's newfound love for art, even if she didn't understand it. That's what a good girlfriend does. She even took it a step further and tried to study up on comic animation or whatever it is but Jimmy and Ellie looked at her like she was stupid or something. AND Hazel helped them all paint that mural only to discover the face of another girl that Jimmy painted onto it. So, like I said, even though Ellie is NOT to blame in this case, I can totally understand why Hazel was acting bitchy towards her. I also agree with LovelyDegrassi's point that the writers obviously wanted to get rid of Hazel, so they decided to destoy one of the very few things that kept Hazel's character relevant to the show(her relationship with Jimmy). ELLIE: I'll state one last time that I do NOT blame her for Jazel's break-up. Dani was 100% correct with everything she wrote. However, a part of me understands(just a little bit) why LovelyDegrassi resents Ellie for the downfall of her OTP. Even though Ellie did not hook up with Jimmy or make any attempts to steal him from Hazel, there was something fishy about her in season 5. '''1. How the hell did Ellie happen to have TWO GIRLS in the SAME SEASON, Manny and Hazel, feeling threatened by her when it came to their relationships with their respective boyfriends, Craig and Jimmy? I know it's a coincidence but I honestly can't blame anyone for being suspicious about any possible intentions on Ellie's behalf.' Basically, Hazel wanted Jimmy who wanted Ellie who wanted Craig who wanted Manny. Dramatic much? I stick by my opinion that Ellie was no homewrecker and Jazel's breakup was 100% Jimmy's fault but I can't help but to keep that bolded question in the back of my mind. I LOVE Jimmy/Trina and I'm glad they're endgame but if I wrote Degrassi, I would have made Jazel endgame without a second thought. Oh well, it's a lot better than ending up with Ashley. Now, J.T./Liberty and Sean/Emma are my old school OTPs but at one point, specifically season 3, JAZEL was my OTP because Semma had broke up that season and Jiberty didn't get together yet. So, yeah I loved me some Jazel and I'm glad I'm not alone. While I disagree with how much LovelyDegrassi wants to blame Ellie, I can't help but to appreciate seeing someone LOVE(even more than I did)Jazel so much and taking time to express a genuine disappointment over their breakup.